1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vacuum sealed food containers and more particularly to a vacuum sealed container for storing foodstuffs with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of patents related to vacuum sealed food containers are disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,255 discloses a vacuum sealed apparatus for storing foodstuffs and comprises a battery powered vacuum pump integral with a base of a box, and a hinged lid on a top of the box for admitting food to be stored in partial vacuum.
However, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,255 suffers from a couple of disadvantages. For example, it is difficult of cleaning inside of the box because the vacuum pump is mounted in the base. Further, the partial vacuum may be difficult of being maintained because gap between the engaged lid and the box may be formed and increases after a period of time of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,113,246 discloses a vacuum fresh-keeping cover. However, the U.S. Pat. No. 8,113,246 suffers from a couple of disadvantages. For example, the check valve provided in the bottom of the container is not reliable. The engagement of the upper cover and the container may have gap there between after times of use and the gap can compromise the desired vacuum.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.